


Revenge: A Tasteless Dish

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Amberics a new character btw, Gen, Hit, Lots of Graphic Stuff, Murder, Post-STARFALL storyline, but she plays a semi important role in STARFALL, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: Amberic Yates. A 22 year old hitman, has been hired to assassinate someone who has been snooping in some government files.





	Revenge: A Tasteless Dish

**Author's Note:**

> finally. a piece thats longer than 600 - 800 words.  
anyways yea. MAJOR character death and the topic of assassination, murder, and the concepts of hitmen are in this so proceed with caution.
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

“Thanks for coming, Amberic.” the man behind the desk groaned in a low voice.

Amberic Yates. A young 22 year old in the hit business. She’s one of the best in the industry, being hired from government officials to semi important citizens and CEO’s. This isn’t the first time she’s been hired from government officials to take out someone having a look around in classified files, not that if this was the first time, she wouldn’t worry about it much. It sounds shady, sure, but she never really worried about weather or not something was legal or illegal. A jobs a job. That was her mentality 

Amberic stood at the front of the desk, adjusting her glasses as she shuffled her feet, “What’s the problem?”

“I’m glad you asked,” the man at the desk replied with slight excitement being heard in his tone of voice, “I’m sure you’re no stranger to hackers getting into classified files, so I’ll keep this short.” The man pulls out a small off wihte folder and places it on the desk. Upon opening it, some identification files and miscellaneous papers are stuffed inside, but theres one thing that stuck out to Amberic. A picture of a young girl, probably in her late teens, stared back at her. 

“Your job is to track down 18 year old Katherine Leiker. She’s a tech wiz and has been uncovering some classified information from our files. And she’s considered a celebrity, but that’s not important.”

“Do you know where she’s located?” she asked. The man looked up at her with a straight, emotionless face, “We traced her IP address to this apartment located in Lyri.” he said, his finger pointed on a printed map of the targets residence, “She should be there now. If she isn’t, we’ll contact you.”

“Right.” Amberic stated, picking up the folder, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you anymore.”

“I appreciate it.” The man said, sitting back in his chair, crossing his legs. Amberic started to make her way out of the high ranked office before the man behind the desk called her again, “Oh and Amberic.” She turned around to look at him again.”

“Don’t fuck this up. I’m paying you a nice amount for this hit.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m one of the best in the business.” She says with a smirk as she left.

* * *

Amberic finally made it to the targets residence, which was surprisingly easy to get into considering this dump of a place doesn’t have much in ways of security, so sneaking in was the easy part. Not that she was worried about the job going wrong anyways. Time to take care of business and to get paid. She silently made her way into a bedroom, pistol in hand. The room is dark and silent. The distant sounds of keyboard clicking is heard, a screen barely lights up the confined space. She cocks the gun and walks up to the person at the desk typing away, placing it on their head.

** _“Don’t. Move.” _ ** she growls deeply.

The clicking stops, the person at the desk freezes. The target breathes in and out deeply, “What do you want?” she sighs.

“You’re Kathrine Leiker, right?” Amberic states in a monotone voice.

“Yes I am. But, you didn’t answer my question,” Kat replies, “ _ What. Do you. Want? _ ”

“You should know why I’m here.” She replies, “You’re getting yourself into some things that you really shouldn’t be involved in. You’re one of my biggest jobs, you know that?”

“So you’re a hitman?” Kat says in a strict, serious voice.

“Precisely. I’m here to silence you as ordered from government officials.”

“Them again, huh?” she murmurs under her breath before casually smirking, “I’ve done nothing wrong. You have no reason to be here.”

“Oh, but I do! And I’m not giving up and leaving until you’re dead.” Amberic hisses, “Now, stop being such a smartass and shut up, or I’ll shut you up myself.”

Kat chuckled to the statement from Amberic, a dim blue light shining in front of her, where the light was coming from was unknown.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Kat quickly raised her arm as streaks of blue light from her necklace began swirling around her hand, which was in a gripping position. In a split second as she turned around to meet the assassin face to face, a solid pistol has been formed from those streaks of light, the barrel pointing straight at her. Amberic, thanks to her semi quick reflexes, reacted quickly as the woman pulled the trigger, missing the shot. 

“Not going out without a fight, huh?” She quietly remarked, “Fine, by me. It’ll make it more fun for me anyways.” She stood up, not taking a second to wait as she pointed her pistol at the target in retaliation. The gun went off, hitting Kat in the left of her shoulder, the gun falls out of her hand and hits the floor, dissipating into light as it lands. She falls over, wincing in pain as she made contact with ground. The assassin walks up to her, chuckling quietly as she places her foot on the womans chest, pointing the gun towards her face.

  
  


“I’ll tell your girlfriend you said ‘Hi.’”

  
  


The gun goes off.

  
  


As if they were a glass bottle used for target practice, Kat was dead. The target was eliminated. Amberic stood above her, looking down at the now fresh corpse. She scoffs and begins to walk away, starting to set up a suicide scene before bringing out her phone.

After a few seconds of ringing, someone picks up, “Yo.” she says, “Job’s done, she isn’t going to get in any of your guys’ business anymore.”

“Fantastic.” the other line says, “I guess you really are one of the best in the industry, Amberic.”

“Again, I told you not to underestimate me. Or any hitman in general.” she replies, “Just give me my money and I’ll leave you to your political shit.”

“Very well. Come back to see us and you’ll get your pay.” the voice says before hanging up. 

Amberic lowers the phone from her ear, looking at the forged scene she made before calling. The gun has been cleaned of any fingerprints so they shouldn’t be able to track her when they investigate. She looks at the phone again before calling the cops.

“Yes, I want to do a wellness check on someone living in apartment 12A, I haven’t seen or heard from them in a few days.”

“Okay, we’re on our way. Thanks for the info.”

She hangs up, she needs to get out of here, and fast, and writing a suicide note would take too long. Guess there's no point in trying to set up more. Time to leave.

* * *

1 year later.

She finally managed to find the culprit.

Aaeda  _ was  _ a bright person, aside from dealing with depression and all of that, she was bright, and happy, full of energy and creative. But after what happened to her partner, she spiraled down into a deeper depression and anger to find the culprit and avenge her. She was mostly against violence, but the way she saw it, she had no choice. Not that she had a choice to begin with, Kat didn’t chose to die, or get  ** _murdered_ ** . Choice’s don’t mean anything at this point in time.

She was 18 now, celebrating her birthday on her own while she grieved and researched for the murderer. And now, a year later, all that time finally paid off. She managed to find the culprits residence and track them down. The place was a normal, single story suburban home, slightly smaller than average size, with only a single light lighting up the front porch as the evening sun began to set.

The stairs creaked as she took a step up to the porch, the front door slowly opening as if the movement from her steps managed to open up an already unlocked door. She took a step inside, a room dimly lit to the right of the hallway she walked into where a woman stood, facing towards her with a slight twisted smirk on her face.

“Hello there, Aaeda.” she said, placing her hands in her hoodies pockets, “I’m glad we’re finally able to meet face to face.”

“Shut up.” Aaeda says, raising her arm as a light forms in her hand, creating the shape of a sword in her hand, “Don’t act like you’re all that. You should know why I’m here.”

“Aw. Such a shame.” Amberic replies, “I was hoping we could hand this civilly.” she shrugs and sighs, “But it seems you share the same mentality as your lost lover. Never wanting to handle things nicely.” she states, shaking her head. Sarcasm barely heard in her tone.

Aaeda growls, “You know full well that Kat didn’t even have the chance to be civil.” she scoffs, “Like she would act civil towards garbage like you.”

Amberic removes her hands from her pockets, placing them on her hips, “You’re quite the character, y’know. Such an attitude. Such a shame someone as brilliant as her managed to get together with someone like you! You’re both pathetic.”

** _“Shut up!” _ ** Aaeda growled as she grabbed Amberic by the collar of her jacket,  ** _“You have no right to call EITHER of us pathetic! The person who’s being pathetic is YOU. All because you’re a hitman and take pleasure in taking away people’s happiness like it’s a damn childs toy!” _ ** She yelled as tears formed,  ** _“How could you do this?! She didn’t do anything to you! What did she do to deserve what she got?!”_ **

“Oh, sweetie.” Amberic chuckled and smirked, “I didn’t kill her because I had a bone to pick with her. I was simply doing my job.” she answers, with a twisted smile on her face, “That’s all I did.”

** _“No!” _ ** Aaeda yelled, placing Amberic into a choke hold,  ** _“You did it because you take pleasure in other peoples suffering, right?! You’re insane! You don’t deserve to even be alive!” _ **

Struggling to catch her breath, Amberic looked around for the nearest thing she could grab.

A knife.

Amberic took a firm hold on the handle of the blade, and in a split second, shoved it in front of her, and suddenly she could breathe again. Aaeda crumbled and fell to the floor, the knife still firmly jabbed into her abdomen, holding the stab wound tightly to even out the pain. She riled around, grunting in short breaths.

“..s.see? y..you are crazy!” Aaeda heaved in pain, “p..people like you shouldn’t even be a.alive. you don't deserve to walk among good hearted people..”

Amberic walked up to Aaeda as she heaved, bending over and placing her hand on the grip of the knife. “Well.” she said in a soft, eerie voice, “At least you and your lover won’t have to deal with me anymore.” She said with a big, obivously fake, smile. She pulled out the knife, Aaeda reacting in pain as it was removed.

“And don’t think that I care enough about someone who assaulted me to call an ambulance.” she laughed slightly.

“It was nice meeting you and your partner, Aaeda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Revenge sure is sweet, isn’t it?


End file.
